STRANGERS
by L.FLinkJ.S
Summary: Tadashi Hamada never expected to have a small tornado appear in front of him in his office, nor did he expect the young man that emerged from it that seems to know him. One Shot.


**This had been sitting around for a long time, so I thought I should just post it. I don't even know how I came up with a 4,000 words story when I specifically remembered planning to write a drabble at that time.**

**Anyways, here it is.**

**Forgive me for any mistakes or grammar errors. I do hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: This is a Fanfiction. With that being said, we all know what it means**.

* * *

He was sick, so sick that he can't even form a coherent sentence due to his headache and clogged nose. He knew the reason why he was sick, even if said reason is not something that the doctors can surely diagnose. They said it was a flu, said it was just probably due to exhaustion, but he knew better. He was well aware of what he was signing up for even before things escalated to this degree.

His brother's form swam above him, fussing over him like that of a mother to her child. Tadashi had always been a worry-wart when it came to him to the point that he easily threw away a day of schooling and a chance to enter the baseball team just to take care of him.

His brother had always been selfless but he knew that the older Hamada deserves so much more.

"'M sorry..." He mumbled silently, his voice cutting through the chatter that his brother was making. "Sorry for being a burden to you...Sorry you miss practice." He added hoarsely, ignoring the pain that was coming from his dry throat.

"Don't be." Tadashi smiled warmly and reassuringly at him. "You're my brother, Hiro. I can have another opportunity for the try-outs but I can't have another brother. Your safety comes first before everything, you hear me? So don't you dare think that you are burdening me by being sick."

"'M sorry..." And he really is sorry, but for a different reason altogether.

The day passed and night had soon descended upon them, as did Tadashi when the exhaustion of the day caught up with him. The boy had fallen asleep, face-flat, on his bed. He watched his brother's sleeping form from where he is with a thin smile playing on his lips.

He felt much better now. That could only mean one thing.

"Is it really necessary?" He inquired whilst he was in midst of getting out of the window and into the roof.

From where he stood, he could see the lights of the city resembling a thousand stars that lit up the bright night. The windmills spun around in a constant speed, at the same pace, and towards the same direction—a pattern so satisfying and comforting to the eye. The road was almost bare of life, save from a trolley that just passed by. This, he mused silently, is San Fransokyo. And he would miss it.

"Yes, it is." A deep voice replied to his question. It came from besides him, glowing as it took the form of a small red ring that was on his right ear. "Do not have any second thoughts now, boy."

"It's not like I can back out now." He sighed. "Just give me time to say goodbye to both the city and my family."

"Twenty minutes."

He didn't waste that twenty minutes. The good five minutes of it was spent looking over the city that had treated him kindly for the years that he had lived there. The next minutes were spent inside the cafe—the next ten to say goodbye to his brother, aunt, and Mochi whilst they sleep; the last five to memorize the cafe he calls home.

After exactly twenty minutes, he found himself at the garage of the cafe, standing still and rigid in the middle. His earring glowed and a grey flame swirled around him, taking a form of a tall man before evaporating before him.

"It's time."

The grey flame slowly but surely engulfs his form in what appears like a cocoon. And as it faded together with the nonexistent wind, so did he; and with his disappearance came the disappearance of every proof of his existence—papers, photographs, and memories.

* * *

That day, twelve years ago, Tadashi remembered waking up feeling peculiar. He felt like he had forgotten something important—something vital to his everyday life—but could never really pinpoint what it was. Strangely enough, when he shared those thoughts with his aunt, she had given him the exact sentiments.

He's twenty-eight years old now, working at Krei Tech as a chemical engineer and researcher. He had been married for two and a half years to their resident chemist, Aiko—who he met and became friends with, in the university, so he mostly called her Honey Lemon. Things had been great for the most part except for that nagging feeling that never did go away. That nagging feeling at the back of his head that says that something is missing.

As per usual, he went on doing his daily routine at work, which mostly consists of him being cooped up inside his lab for the majority of the day, only getting out if he needed to deliver some papers or if he needed to eat. The present also seems to be the moment when he needed to deliver important papers straight to the office because giving it to be delivered by a third party can truly be troublesome.

He strolled through the spacious hall of their floor, his hands occupied by the papers that need to be signed. Though, he has to admit that the place does seem eerie for a reason. It might be the air conditioning or something, but something is definitely wrong. It felt heavy, somehow suffocating.

The air shifted around him in a sudden burst, coming to a halt after it manifested into a small tornado before him. When the grey tornado had dissipated, a lone form of a young man with a slightly tan complexion and a messy mop of black hair was before him, standing tall and lean as he blinked.

Everything happened so suddenly that by the time it sunk in, things resumed back to normal. The heavy feeling that had settled itself in his chest was gone but the nagging voice at the back of his head was stronger than ever.

The young man brushed off some dust, his most notable feature is that of his clothing. He wore a white tunic under a brown vest, paired with a murky-shade of pants and black boots. On his waist hang several bottles and—he frowned, was the at a dagger?

Was this man cosplaying?

More importantly, why is he here?

"Arrived safely, Ruck."

"Gracefully, not so much." A deep voice echoed around the strangely empty hall that should have been bustling with life. He had to wonder as well where the second voice had come from since it surely wasn't his.

"Aw, come on. Cut me some slack, my body still aches from training yesterday." The young man retorted. Only then did Tadashi realized the small red earring that was on his right ear, glowing in a vibrant shade.

Was it...was it talking?

"I do believe we have some company, Roshi." The same deep voice replied.

As if it was the cue he needed, the young man set his eyes on the dumb-founded form of Tadashi. It was a wonder how he was still standing despite everything that had transpired just moments ago.

"The years had treated you well." The young man mused. "Where are my manners? My name is Roshi from the house of Ingred, head of the command of the third battalion brigade. And did I break you just now, 'Dashi?"

It was official, Tadashi concluded, he was going barmy. This must've been a creation of his delusional mind or the teen in front of him was the one delusional. Either way, the situation isn't normal.

"I think it was the clothes, Roshi."

Definitely not normal.

A sigh. "How about this, let's go to your aunt's cafe and I'll explain everything to you."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "If you don't tell me how and why you know my name, why you're dressed like that, and why that tornado thing did its thing, I will call the police on you. This is a working establishment and the likes of you aren't usually entertained here."

The young man—Roshi, wasn't it?—grumbled. The action seems strangely familiar to Tadashi but he paid no heed to it. "Like I said, I will explain everything once we're not standing in the middle of a freaking hallway."

And there was something about the look he was giving him that made Tadashi concede. The nagging voice grew stronger and louder and it insisted that he trust the stranger.

With evident hesitance, he walked back to his office to put the papers back to his desk, notified his assistant of his sudden half-day, and allowed the stranger into his car so that they can drive to his aunt's cafe. It was one ride that he expected to be silent but isn't. Instead, Roshi had started asking questions about the daily happenings like he was living under a rock for years.

"So, how old are you?" Roshi suddenly inquired after he reluctantly answered one of the newcomer's strange question.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked as politely as possible.

"It's relevant to my presence here."

Tadashi mentally sighed. "I'm 28."

An eerie looked passed through Roshi's face. It was a mixture of melancholy and nostalgia that he can't explain. Roshi nodded after the look disappeared. "I see. The ratio is 2:1."

"What ratio?"

"Oh." Roshi smiled. "Two years here is equivalent to a year from where I came from. I'm 18, by the way. And if you still haven't guessed, I came from another world."

He stepped on the brake suddenly, causing both of them to lean forward.

"That's it." Tadashi stated with finality. "I'm taking you to the doctor instead."

"Come on!" Roshi exclaimed in frustration. "I don't remember you being this irritating, 'Dashi! Where's the patience that I know?"

"You are being very suspicious right now."

"Are we going to the cafe to give you an explanation or not, Hamada?"

He continued to drive, glancing at the passenger on the shotgun every now and then. It was when he realized that resemblance that he somehow shared with the teen. The distinct shade of brown eyes that the Hamada has. Maybe there was something much deeper in here.

When they arrived at the facade of the of the cafe, the two could clearly see the business thriving with people. Seeing that it was lunchtime, that would have been evident. He entered with a ring of the bell and was quickly smothered with kisses by his aunt.

"Honey, you didn't say you were coming! Oh, I miss you!"

"Sorry 'bout how sudden this is, Aunt Cass. My friend and I just need somewhere to talk. Could we go upstairs?"

"Sure. Sure. So, who is he?"

"My name is Roshi, ma'am. It's pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"What a sweet boy." Cass smiled fondly.

Roshi smiled cheekily in return.

They excused themselves. Tadashi then led them upstairs where his room is. His aunt insisted that it was still his despite the fact that he was already married and had moved out when he was twenty. The room had two beds, one that belonged to him and another that was always there.

They assumed that it was for the guest since even his aunt didn't know why they have an extra bed. But even they didn't have the heart to move it, that felt wrong.

Roshi was so casual as he strolled close to the ownerless bed, plopping down with ease and instructing Tadashi to seat on the chair of the study table. That's another thing, no one owned the study table as well. It was like the room had been divided into half and had belonged to two people.

Once he did, he waited for the explanation.

"Think of it this way." Roshi started without warning. "There was a point of singularity in the flow of space. Let's say, uh, it was a seed. Now, imagine this seed sprouting into different stems, all different from one another with distinct features. They might share similarities but are never completely the same."

"And?" He narrowed his eyes at the strangeness of things.

"These stems are the worlds of space. There is no such thing as parallel worlds, Tadashi, and every character from each world differs from one another. You cannot find one person in two world—unless, there is an intervention."

"How does this have to do with your presence? How can I believe you?" Tadashi narrowed his eyes further.

"Sheesh." Roshi clicked his tongue, "I'm getting there. So where was I? Ah! The world where I came from was a world of magic and prophecies, like those on fantasy novels of medieval times. Those what-nots. Years ago, no matter how cliche this sounds—" he scoffed, "—a dark force had threatened that world, and prophecies states of seven heroes hailing from different worlds."

Tadashi's eyebrow twitched. The story was getting ridiculous.

"So they sent seven special Ygna to different worlds to search for those heroes. Ygna is a sentient weapon forged with magic that only capable people can use. Ruck is a Ygna." He made an emphasis by showing his earring, "His real form is a twin sword. Anyway, I picked up Ruck, and that made me one of the heroes. The seven Ygnas held an agreement with them. The chosen hero shall depart from their world and into the other world, but since their leave remained indefinite during that time, once they had departed, everything that proves of their existence shall also disappear."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what that statement entails, Tadashi. All documents containing my name will become blank, all of my pictures in a photograph will be erased, all memories of me in people's mind were erased. And that is why I appeared in front of you, out of all the people I could possibly appear. The threat was defeated for a few months now so we were given the signal to go back to the world where we hail from."

"But that still doesn't answer the fact of why you appeared in front of me, Roshi."

Roshi smiled at him thinly. "Remember what I said? Two years here is equivalent to a year from the world I came from?" He asked vaguely. With a shook of Tadashi's head, he continued, "If I was not sent there, I would have been 24 by now. But our gap is ten years right now, _Nii-san_."

Tadashi froze.

What?

Nii-san meant...

"How?" Was all he could manage.

"I told you, everything that proves of my existence was erased when I departed. This bed—" he jumped as he sat playfully, "was mine. That study table was mine. This half of the room was mine. Surprise. Surprise." He grinned.

There was no way, definitely no way that this young man sitting in front of him was his brother. There was no way that the story he just heard was true. How could he possibly believe this?

"It seems far-fetched, I know. But I lived it, Tadashi. I spent six years of my life training physically, magically, and mentally, thinking of the possibility that I won't see you and aunt Cass anymore." His tone had taken a drastic tone from that playful one to a solemn one. "It was a hard thought, you know."

Tadashi bit his lip. "If...If what you said is true—not that I'm believing it right away—is there any way to restore your existence?"

Roshi blinked. "Of course!" He chuckled. "The magic that gets hold of our existence has a back-up like a computer recycle bin. It can be restored. Your input, Ruck?"

"Buy modern clothes."

"I'm serious here!"

"No, you're Roshi."

"Ruck!" Roshi whined.

"Well, I suppose we can do this just like it was done before but another agreement must be set. I knew we were forgetting something. Roshi, we need to go back to Questica and request another agreement."

"But we just got back."

"Do you want your existence here back or not?"

"Fine." Roshi sighed.

Tadashi watched with mix amusement and bemusement as his supposed brother and his earring argue about the next step.

"I need to go again, Nii-san. Hopefully, when I get back, you won't send me to a mental hospital." Rosh smiled.

Before his eyes, the same tornado appeared and spun around Roshi's form until he was completely engulfed by the strong wind. The gust of wind swept around the room. By the time it had disappeared, Tadashi was left behind all by himself, trying his best to cope with the knowledge of a forgotten brother.

But it certainly made sense.

* * *

A week had passed since then. He had not spoken to anyone about the incident nor did he even try to investigate. What can he find if everything had been erased? Besides, with his schedule becoming tight and all of that, he found no time in his free time.

Whilst he signed the continuous pile of his paperwork, there was a jolt of pain in his head, a headache that seems to split his head into two; and on the imaginary crack slipped into memories of a shy child, awkward as he tried to interact with people older than him whilst he sat on his armchair inside the classroom.

Information regarding the child made itself known in his mind. Those cheeky grins and shy smiles, those hesitant look and self-conscious fidgets. The way he pouts and whine—everything came back, crashing into him in a matter of seconds.

"Hiro. Hiro..." He repeated as a mantra, searching the vicinity for the presence of the young man that he had forgotten for twelve years. The nagging feeling had stopped, the emptiness being filled out suddenly. "Where are you? Hiro!"

"Haven't heard that name in ages!" The voice appeared at the same time that the figure had appeared from the door of his office. Roshi was now wearing a simple blue tunic held by a belt on his waist and black pants. "Still thinking of sending me to the hospital?"

"You bonehead!" Tadashi exclaimed before grabbing the nearest thing he could reach and sending it flying on his brother's direction.

Roshi caught it with ease, snatching it in mid-air and throwing it back to him. "That was dangerous, 'Dashi."

"Twelve years, Bonehead!"

"I know." Roshi leaned on the doorframe. "Aunt Cass would kill me. Do you have any spare clothes in here? I would have gone shopping but I don't have any money in this world."

"You're missing the point, Hiro."

"'M not." He crossed his arms. "I know you're practically livid or something but I don't think it's wise to scream and the likes inside your office."

"Right."

"See, even Ruck agrees with me." He huffed, "And hey, I felt disappointed that you're married and I hardly knew—then again, you don't really remember me to recognize me. You have to tell me the details. So, who is she? Who is this sister-in-law of mine? Do I have a niece or nephew? Details, details!"

"Being around Louchia had rubbed on you too much." The earring glowed as it spoke. "Who would have thought that you're the feared leader of the third battalion brigade?"

"My title doesn't matter here, Ruck. I'm just a normal 18-year old that should have graduated years ago. That reminds me—"

Tadashi cleared his throat.

"I'm here, bonehead." He stated flatly, staring expectantly at his brother. He made a beeline towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. "You're an idiot, you know that. I can't believe that I forgot about you. What kind of brother am I?"

"The selfless and reckless kind." Roshi retorted. It was weird, they both realized, how the last time they shared a hug like that was when Tadashi was taller than Hiro and the boy had only reached barely up to his shoulders. Now, though, they were of equal standing—with Roshi possible an inch or two taller.

Arrangements were made on their way to the cafe. It was mainly about Roshi's education, shelter, and clothes. Attending the university was a matter that was quickly decided, an easy way to get the younger Hamada used to their world once more.

Tadashi observed him throughout the way. He noticed that sharpness of his eyes despite his lax stature, noticed how fast and on-point his reflexes are. There are toned muscles, he guessed, under the deceiving lanky structure of his.

His brother had changed, shaped by training and obstacles that he had faced on the world that was not theirs. He was not the same awkward kid that could be a perfect target for the bullies. While he still kept his snarkiness, it was now backed up with confidence and strength. Tadashi can't imagine what he went through, but it was definitely beyond normal.

"You can use magic now?"

"Sort of." Roshi shrugged. "This world contained little to no magic, so even if I can use it, it won't be on the same degree as the magic I can wield whilst I was in Questica. As far as I know, though, Ruck maintained his level of magic. So I see no problem."

"Lazy." Ruck interjected.

"'M not." Roshi scowled. He then turned his attention to Tadashi, "It still feels weird being inside the car again and gazing out of the window to see those bright lights and technologies. I didn't really have enough time to appreciate it when I first came back. You were looking at me like I was a nutter then so I have to save my skin." He laughed sheepishly.

"You don't have any of these in...Questia, was it?"

"Questica." Roshi corrected with a blank look. "And no. We had magic, candles, and all those medieval stuffs. I could ride a horse even with a blindfold on, could wield two swords whilst surrounded by bandits, but I don't think I could drive this car without crashing it into something."

"It seems like it was a big adjustment." He mused.

"Trust me, it is." Roshi snorted. "I remember my first few days there. I was itching to build a robot or to surf the net, click open the bulb or just simply watch t.v. That was torture. And don't even get me started on those lessons."

"Lessons?" Tadashi stifled a laugh.

"Magic lessons, weaponry, history lessons, etiquette lessons, horse-riding...Training, training." The younger Hamada sighed exhaustedly. "Immediately after being taken in by the Ingred, I was dumped with things to do to help me improve as one of the heroes. I would sit through a year in Ms. Harrington's class in exchange for that."

Tadashi shuddered. That class was boring despite the fact that he tried to deny it.

The car came to a halt in front of the cafe. It was now close, seeing the time. Fortunately, Tadashi had notified his aunt of his arrival, ignoring the rant his aunt was giving him about suddenly remembering her other nephew.

"I can't believe that I faced countless bandits and enemies but still scared of the wrath of my own aunt." He heard Roshi mutter from behind. "I hope she spares my ear."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, knuckle-head."

They entered through the private door that quickly leads to the staircase. With silent steps, they ascended until they found their aunt waiting on the dining table, looking anxious with red-puffy eyes, all the while stroking the fur of a familiar looking cat.

"That's not Mochi." Roshi whispered.

"That's Dango. Mochi passed away years ago, Hiro." Came his reply. They walked closer to the table and, with a clear of his throat, had instantly caught their aunt's attention.

Cassandra Hamada turned her head so fast they feared it would snap. Her eyes stared at Tadashi in a watery gaze full of guilt and sadness before it fell on the form of the teen with him. Contrast to the confident and cheeky teen, Roshi had suddenly reverted back to being a shy and awkward child.

"Is it..." Cass started hesitantly. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me, aunt Cass."

The gaze hardened into a fiery one. The woman had instantly marched towards them, stretching her hand and reaching out for the dreaded ear. She pinched it between her fingers tightly, make sure that it would hurt.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Aunt Cass—"

She let go of Roshi's ear then pulled the teen in a bone-crushing hug. "Where have you been? You disappeared on us for...for...for twelve years!" She sobbed on his tunic, "Oh honey, had I been a bad aunt that I had forgotten that you existed?"

"No. No." Roshi shook his head. "Never a bad aunt, aunt Cass. Things just got out of my control—I promise I'll explain it later."

And Tadashi just watched silently at the side before he was pulled into the hug as well. His aunt's hugs had never changed, still warm and tight, giving every reassurance that he needs. And the reassurance that he needs now is the reassurance that everything was real, that his younger brother had come back to the world he belonged to.

With a nudge from his side, it was not his aunt's hug that had given him that reassurance. Rather, it was the grateful smile that had graced Roshi's lips.

"I miss this," Roshi said as he pulled apart from the hug. "There was no 'Aunt Cass Hugs' there."

"Then make the most of it."

"I will."

Smiles were exchanged that night—soft, serene, and reassuring ones—as they shared stories of the individual happenings that had transpired during the absence of the youngest of three. Roshi was adamant that he meets Tadashi's wife, and Tadashi had promised that once Honey Lemon came back from her business trip, they will meet. It was a bit complicated for Cass to accept Roshi's story. It was only due to the display of magic and to Ruck's help that she did. Afterward, she declared to take her eighteen-year-old—("It's unfair that you're now six years younger than your supposed age." Cass pouted)—shopping the next day.

After more than a decade, as they lay on their respective beds that night, Tadashi was glad that the nagging feeling and voice was gone; and on its place was contentment and happiness.

* * *

**Criticisms are welcome so as long as they are constructive. :)**


End file.
